Home is where the heart is
by Felixfeles
Summary: Quaxo has left the junkyard and Munk misses him terribly. He is certain that the tux was blackmailed into leaving but what can he prove? For Ravyn's Wing's contest
1. He didn't leave on his own free will

**Ok so Quaxo and Munk are not the most original couple, it has been done before, but it is rather unusual and I've been wanting to try this couple out for ages.**

**Please note that Quaxo is a Tom in this story, not a kitten.**

**I don't own anything, not even a piece of the junkyard :(**

* * *

I waited until nightfall to venture out of the junkyard. Not because the Jellicles would be suspicious of me taking a stroll through the city, but of where their protector was strolling to.

'How are you going Munk?' asked Macavity as he ushered me in and brought in a cushion for me to lounge on.

'I'm fine'

'You said that last time'

'That's because it's true!' My brother raised an eyebrow. 'You think I'm lying.'

'Munk I know you're lying'. We both remained silent for a few moments, seeing that I wasn't going to deny his accusation Macavity decided to change the subject. 'How's Demeter?'

'Controlling' I winced 'But at least she's happy now that Quaxo's banished' I spoke the last words with a bitter tone.

'Well what did you expect to happen Munk? Quaxo broke the law by leaving the junkyard, not unlike myself actually, so therefore Quaxo (and I) are banished.'

'But you left by your own free will Mac, you left because you hated the Junkyard. Quaxo loved it there, I'm certain he was forced to leave!'

I agree with you, all I'm saying is that he is banished, and we have no idea who would make him leave.'

'Mac, I'd bet my own tail that it was Demeter who made Quaxo leave, she had the most to gain from it…'

'You as a mate', Macavity concluded.

'Elementary my dear Watson' I replied. Macavity winced; he hated Sherlock Holmes references of any sort.

'If I'm to believe rumors you and Demeter are going out now,' he said with a smirk. I sighed and laid my head down on the cushion.

'That's what she's telling everyone, although I'm not doing anything to confirm it'.

'Why not?' I looked up at him unhappily.

'Because I still love him Mac, I still love Quaxo.' Macavity unashamedly pulled me into a light brotherly hug while I sniffed a few times.

'I know you do, and trust me I've been asking all around for whereabouts of Quaxo'.

'But you've had no luck getting news have you? I said pessimistically

'On the other hand I've had no bad news about him, that means he could still be alive somewhere. Not dead in the gutter or recaptured by Growltiger who recently docked here or…'

'Growltiger's on the loose!' I exclaimed sitting bolt upright at this. This was terrible! Growltiger (arguably the most sickening, cruel and sadistic cat around) was Quaxo's father. The whole reason why he and his younger sister Victoria had come to the junkyard all those years ago was to escape from his abusive tyranny. I now rate that day when I met him as one of the best days of my life.

'Yes he is here Munk but he only just came a few nights ago, he wouldn't have had time to capture anyone yet.' Macavity said reassuringly. I slumped back down but my ears continued to twitch with worry. We passed a few more minutes in silence.

'I suppose I'd better be heading back then' I mumbled, slowly rising to my feet.

'Yeah you should. You look exhausted Munk, how much sleep have you been getting recently?'

'Not a lot, things have been really busy round the junkyard lately.' I replied

Just before we got to the door Macavity stopped and turned me around so my left shoulder was facing him. Through the fur he could see a long scar that was only just starting to heal. He instantly recognized the claw mark.

'Demeter?' he asked. I avoided his eyes and looked down at the ground.

That was all the confirmation my brother, the Napoleon of crime, needed.

* * *

Padding back towards the junkyard I nearly fell over my paws with weariness. Forcing my eyes to stay open I focused on getting back home, where if I was lucky I could curl up in my den and sleep for a few hours. If I wasn't needed to mind the kits, or hunt for the tribe, or patrol the junkyard, or checking the dens for leaks, or…

I shook my head trying to ignore the tasks that were almost certainly awaiting me at home and tried to concentrate on putting one paw in front of the other.

Slowly, despite my struggles to stay awake the silence of the night started to collect around me. My paws became heavier and heavier my eyes were only just managing to stay half open. My head was sinking lower and lower until it nearly touched the ground. More asleep than awake I plodded on, oblivious to the world around me. In a dream like state I dimly heard the rumble of an engine coming closer and closer towards me.

'Hmm funny I'm dreaming that a car is about to run over me'.

Something hard hit my side and I went flying across the road. I groaned as my head made contact with the pavement. Stars were spinning in front of me and a heavy weight was on my chest constricting my breathing. Opening my eyes a crack I saw a small cat staring down at me with wide brown eyes.

My heart skipped a beat.

Was I finally meeting the Everlasting cat?

* * *

The cat on my chest rolled off me and shuffled back a bit, his eyes downcast and his paws twitching with obvious agitation. Looking round I saw a car driving away leaving the London street quiet once more. Turning back to the alley cat, I was at last able to get a good look at my savior.

He was a small brownish short hair with a few black patches here and there. Ignoring my limbs which screamed at me to lie still, I got up and made my way to the cat. He just sat there quietly with his eyes to the ground as I walked towards him.

'Thank you for saving me' I said 'I don't know how I can ever repay you' as I said this I gently touched the top of the cat's head, a sign of thanks. Immediately the cat squeaked and jumped back as if he'd been slapped. Turning around he fled down a narrow alley way. 'Hey hey wait up! I only want to thank you' I called out running after him.

Down the alley way he led me jumping over boxes and wiggling under crates, fully intent on loosing me. But I wouldn't be lost so easily, I kept right up with him. 'It's alright' I gasped 'I don't want to hurt you, just to say thank you.' The cat however continued to ignore me and ran on. Panting for breath I stopped chasing for a while to consider my options. I could continue chasing this mindless fleaball who obviously didn't want to be spoken to. Or I could go back and try to regain the time I'd lost in trying to catch him.

I was about to turn around to start heading back to the junkyard when I sniffed and realized something. This cat's scent was tinged with magic.

Immediately I whirled around and started looking for the cat. I couldn't hear him but he hadn't had time to get that far away from me had he? I began to search for him, systematically checking in all the cracks and hollows of the alleyway for the small brown tom.

It didn't take me long to find a crack that was bigger than most and wriggle inside it. There huddled the alley cat against the far wall, his breath coming in ragged pants and his paws covering his eyes. Cautiously I crept forward; passing the pile of ratty cloths that was probably his bed. As I got closer to the cat I saw he wasn't brown and black as I'd originally thought. He was black but covered from ears to tail in what I guessed was mud.

'It's okay I'm not going to hurt you' I said. The cat whimpered and tried to shuffle back but the wall prevented him from doing so. Kneeling in front of the small tom I gently took his paws away from his face, to reveal a pair of beautiful brown eyes staring at me. My breath caught in my throat.

'Quaxo?'

* * *

**Cliffy much?**

**Please note that Holmes never said "elementary my dear watson" but Macavity himself is based on one of the villans in the Holmes stories, the villan's name is Moriarty. If you want proof read _The Adventure of the final problem._**


	2. Sweet reunion with a bitter aftertaste

**I'll say one thing, you guys are going to love this chapter! **

* * *

Well it was like a bolt of lightning had gone through me. Before I could comprehend it Quaxo was in my arms and I was kissing him fervently, both of us desperately trying to make up for all the long months that we were apart. 'Quaxo, Quaxo' was all I could murmur while he planted kisses all over my face.

'I'm sorry, I'm so sorry' Quaxo was apologizing over and over again, though for what I don't know. To try and make him shut up I pulled him close and kissed his lips with everything I had. Tears were streaming down my face, dampening his soft cheeks but neither of us minded. I didn't know how or why he was here at all but I didn't care. He was here and that was all that mattered.

Minutes or possibly hours later we had both calmed down enough to talk. I was seated against the wall of Quaxo's den while he sat next to me with his head resting on my shoulder. 'Why did you run away, just then?' I asked. He shivered and nuzzled my shoulder for reassurance.

'I thought you would hate me, after all I've given you every reason to'. I slipped my arm around Quaxo and rubbed his back in swooping circles, just the way he liked it. I had never hated Quaxo, I had simply hated the fact that he'd left.

'Why did you rescue me then? He laughed a little when I asked that.

'I didn't recognize you till I was literally on top of you!' I chuckled a little, so much for love sees through all disguises.

We talked for many hours, I had entirely forgotten about returning home. Quaxo helped my smooth down my disheveled coat back to its normal pristine condition and in return I helped him groom the mud and dirt out of his fur. Between gentle licks I told him about everything that had happened in the junkyard, from his disappearance, to Deuteronomy being persuaded to banish him, and finally how I had come to my present situation. Quaxo sighed at the mention of his banishment.

'I don't suppose I'll be allowed back to junkyard, will I?' I shook my head. I'd never known a cat to be accepted back into the tribe once they've been banished, just take a look at Grizabella.

'You didn't choose to leave did you Quaxo?'

'No'

'What made you leave?'

'Demeter'

'Ah…' an uncomfortable silence followed for both of us. Quaxo absent mindedly ran his tiny hand through my head fur. I started purring with the comforting sensation. Finally I decided to break the awkward silence with another question.

'What did she say?'

'That she'd tell our father Victoria and I had come to the junkyard.'

'You mean she'd tell Growltiger that you two were with the Jellicles!'

'More of less yes, that's what she told me'. I hissed quietly and Quaxo flattened his ears a little but neither of us moved from where we were. Both of us knew our chances of getting Demeter to confess her threat were so low it wasn't even funny. A medieval torture rack might have worked, though I doubt that even the Napoleon of crime himself would know where to get one.

* * *

Eventually Quaxo and I both fell asleep. His head pillowed in one of my arms like I had dreamed of for many months.

While sleeping I had a visitor in my dreams.

The visitor had and ebony black coat that sparkled in the moonlight, and eyes with a thousand years of wisdom behind them.

The visitor was Mistoffelees. The magical cat who's spirit has passed through many generations, and was currently carried by Quaxo. I'd always felt rather intimidated when the magic cat was called forth and I'm sure he knew this as he stared down at me.

'I see you're still in love with my current bearer Munkustrap' he stated, I nodded though it wasn't a question. Why was it that whenever I was with Mistoffelees he made me feel like I was a teenager once again? Talking to one of the senior toms in the tribe, who'd unleash a death glair if I even so much as looked at his daughter?

'But you two will have to remain apart as he is banished from the yard'. I nodded again, I could see no way around it. It would hurt immensely knowing that Quaxo was alive but couldn't live in the junkyard, but who cares? It was much easier than not knowing if he was alive or dead.

'I'll create a false vision for the twins to see so cats won't be suspicious over your disappearances' said Mistoffelees, his gaze softening a little.

'Thank you' I murmured 'and please tell the Everlasting cat thank you for bringing Quaxo back to me' Mistoffelees smiled.

'I will' he said. Then he departed, leaving me with a final message.

_Remember that I have lived through many centuries and have been loved by many cats*. _

_Although I will never love another cat in return._

_However Quaxo has only one life to live, and a full capacity to fall in love._

_I want both of you to make the most of it, you have my blessing._

_Ps If you so much as SNIFF Quaxo without his consent then I will hunt you down and render you to a state of extra crispy._

_Mr. Mistoffelees _

* * *

Waking up I noticed that the sunlight had already started coming through the crack that led to the outside. The next thing I noticed was that the arm I had wrapped around Quaxo had gone completely numb.

'Good morning' said Quaxo planting a kiss on my forehead and sitting up.

'Umm' I mumbled, I had never been good at mornings. Quaxo chuckled.

'I'll get us some breakfast' he whispered and before I could say a word he'd disappeared outside.

When we'd finished the two rats he'd brought in for us we discussed what to do about, well… everything. It was agreed that Quaxo should go to my brother Macavity's hideout and become one of his agents. Macavity would see the obvious advantages of having a magician in his employment and he would be able to offer Quaxo the protection he didn't have on the streets.

We also agreed that it was too dangerous for him to visit the junkyard, if he was found he'd be instantly attacked. I might even have to be the one attacking him. Instead I would go and meet up with him, in deserted alleyways, abandoned buildings, underneath bridges, on top of skyscrapers. Wherever was safe. We would never be able to meet regularly or even very often. Neither of us was happy with that, but certain Jellicle, a certain Jellicle Queen would get suspicious if I was away from the junkyard too often.

'Do you think we can do this?' whispered Quaxo as we walked towards the junkyard; he slipped his little hand in mine worriedly. A few streets later it was time for us to part. I wrapped my arms around his waist and he brought our heads together for a kiss, I loved the way our lips molded together so well. Running my paws up his back I made Quaxo's skin shiver, he however had the ultimate comeback. Smiling against my lips his fingers danced maddingly across my chest, running the risk of reducing me to a spineless piece of jelly.

'Love you are too much' I said when we broke apart sometime later, Quaxo smiled.

'That's better than not enough' he said bringing us back to the present, we both sighed.

'You remember Macavity's address?' I asked, he nodded.

'You remember the words of the spell?' he queried, I nodded too. Quaxo had put a small spell on me so that when I spoke the correct words it would help me get my chores done quicker, very useful for a protector.

Giving each other a quick kiss we turned around and went our separate ways, Quaxo to Macavity's hideout and me to the Junkyard. I made sure that I did not once look back the way I came, I didn't think I could keep on going otherwise. Upon entering the junkyard I was greeted by several frantic Jellicles, including Demeter.

'Where were you?' she screeched clearly restraining herself from slapping me in public. 'We were worried sick!'

'I got taken by some humans to the pound, it took me a while to escape and find my way back here.' Demeter smiled satisfied by this explanation and gave me a hug, I returned the embrace because it was expected of me.

'Oh and while you were gone the twins had a vision' said Demeter smugly 'they saw Quaxo drowning in the Thames, when he was washed up he was clearly dead.' Her eye's glinted green with malice, eagerly waiting for my reaction to this "devastating news"… If only she knew.

Putting on a mask of grieving I leaned forward and whispered 'I hope you're happy that I'm not' before turning around and walking toward the den that the kittens lived in with Jennayanydots and Skimbleshanks, her mate who worked at the railway. I wanted to find Victoria, Quaxo's little sister.

Looking around I quickly spotted Victoria's white coat among the hyperactive fur balls that were scampering round the den. She quickly spotted me, as did the other kittens.

'Munkustrap!' They cried before charging over and smothering me with hugs and purrs. While being suffocated by their affection I found Victoria clinging to my left knee. Picking the little princess up I whispered in her ear.

'I have news about your brother' she squeaked in excitement as we walked over to a quiet corner, the other kittens resumed their play and ignored us.

'Quaxo is alive' I said quietly 'and he's living not too far away from here' she squeaked again, sounding exactly like Quaxo.

'Will he be coming back soon?' she asked eagerly, I sighed and shook my head.

'Not for a while sweetie' I answered 'but you might be able to visit him sometimes' She nodded sadly, I hated disappointing her so, she was too young to understand the rules of banishment. Come to think of it, I didn't understand them either.

'Do you miss him Munkustrap?' Victoria asked bringing me back from my thoughts.

'Yes Vicky' I answered 'you're brother is one of the nicest, kindest, and most affectionate Toms I know' I actually had many more words to describe Quaxo, but I didn't think it be wise to tell Quaxo's sister what they were.

Victoria gazed at me curiously, as if searching for answers. Suddenly something clicked in her mind and she giggled, her face turning slightly pink.

'I think so too' she replied before jumping off my lap and running off to play with her friends.

* * *

Leaving the den I climbed to the top of the TSE to watch over the clearing. While gazing over the Jellicles I started to daydream.

I imagined Quaxo by my side, the two of us talking and laughing together, content with the world. I fantasized the two of us sliding off the bonnet once my watch was over and walking hand in hand to a den which we shared, both of us overjoyed that we were finally mates.

I know it's not much of a vision, but it's all I've got.

Fins

* * *

**Naww, slightly sad ending for Munksy.**

**I LOVE criticism provided you can back it up. Actually I adore comments of any sort. **


End file.
